gods_and_gloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Modules
Some buildings in the city allow modifications, or modules, to be added. When upgrading a building, use the "Modules" tab at the top of the upgrade screen to see available modules. Most modules require the building to be at a certain level before becoming available, and not all buildings have modules. __TOC__ Embassy Modules Embassy Stable The Stable module allows you to request more resources from your alliance as aid. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Customs Office This module allows to lower the tax levied on resource aid for alliance members. Show/Hide Upgrade Information University Modules Cartographers' Guild The Cartographers' guild unlocks the "Marches" research tree. This tree includes research to increase march speed, camp shield duration, camp radius, and decrease the crystal cost to restore lost troops. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Scientific Workshop The Scientific Workshop unlocks the "Economy II" research tree. This tree mirrors the "Economy" tree, allowing further research into reducing build times and increasing resource production and yields from mines. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Stardust Mill Modules Stardust Silo The Stardust Silo module will allow you to save a certain amount of stardust if your city is plundered. Unlike other resources, the Warehouse and production buildings do not provide any basic protection of stardust, only a percentage, unless this module is constructed. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Additional Millstones You can build this module in the Stardust Mill to double the stardust production of that mill. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Barracks Modules Shooting Range The Shooting Range reduces the cost and time required to recruit ranged class units. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Magic Range The Magic Range reduces the cost and time required to recruit battle mage and sorcerer class units. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Training Yard The Training Yard reduces the cost and time required to recruit fighter and protector class units. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Wall Modules Archers' Tower The Archers' Tower grants a bonus to the defense of ranged class units. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Mage Tower The Mage Tower grants a bonus to the defense of battle mage and sorcerer class units. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Moat with Stakes The Moat with Stakes grants a bonus to the defense of fighter and protector class units. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Headquarters Modules Training Camp The training camp module increases the amount of experience gain in PVP by the hero and all generals. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Military Treasury The Military Treasury reduces the amount of stardust or gold required to upgrade the capacity of the hero and generals. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Workshop Modules Extra Workshop Adding the Extra Workshop module speeds the construction of traps. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Repair Bay The repair bay module allows the player to repair traps that were destroyed. The module works similarly with traps to the way the hospital does with troops. The repair bay has a certain capacity, based upon trap weight. When traps are destroyed, they are sent to the repair bay, until the maximum capacity is reached. Any additional traps destroyed must be built anew. Traps in the repair bay may be repaired, which takes significantly less time and resources than building new traps. Improving the repair bay adds additional capacity. If multiple workshops are built in the city with repair bays in each, the capacity adds together all available repair bays. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Forge Modules Jeweler's Workshop # Adding the Jeweler's Workshop module allows the player to collect and use gems. It unlocks the gem menu in the forge, allowing gems to be inserted or removed from gear. Stardust can be used to synthesize similar gems together into a higher quality gem. Once the Jeweler's Workshop is built, the player may collect gems by emptying a mine of the same level as the player's citadel or higher. Mines that are ready to be emptied that will yield gems are displayed as a mine with gold sparkles around it. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Aerial Lab The Aerial Lab unlocks the "Wings" tab in the forge, allowing the player to craft various types of wing slot gear. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Hospital Modules Pharmacy The Pharmacy Module reduces the cost to restore troops in the hospital. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Warehouse Modules Gold Cache The Gold Cache protects a percentage of your gold above the amount protected by the Warehouse or Mint if your city is plundered by an enemy. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Stone Cache The Stone Cache protects a percentage of your stone above the amount protected by the Warehouse or Quarry if your city is plundered by an enemy. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Wood Cache The Wood Cache protects a percentage of your wood above the amount protected by the Warehouse or Lumber Mill if your city is plundered by an enemy. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Port Modules Beacon Adding a Beacon to your port reduces the wait time before a ship arrives. The wait time with no beacon is 3 hours. Show/Hide Upgrade Information